Never Say Never
by SlexieLove
Summary: Two sisters, four lives, one death, one life, two happy endings. My take on the SF.
1. Surprises Come in Cardboard Boxes

**Never Say Never **

**Surprises Come in Cardboard Boxes~ **

**Two sisters, four lives, one death, one life, two happy endings. My take on the SF. **

**This is how I think the SF should have gone down. Set back in Feb, for the first ~L~ part. Kind of the prolog I guess you would call it. Hope you enjoy it! P.S Alex was with Teddy and Owen in surgery, so he never got shot, Just in case I forget to mention that.**

**A Meredith and Lexie Story. MerDer and Slexie**

~L~

She knew the week before they broke up. She could feel it with every inch of her being. The signs, so obvious. But she decided to ignore them.

It was about a week after the breakup. The night before Valentine's Day. To be exact February 13. She was raiding the isles at the grocery store, trying to find the best shade of blonde for her new look. Excitement running through her veins, as she choose the perfect color. Her eyes lingered to the other colors on the rack. Her face paled when she saw what was next to the various boxes of hair colors. She bit down on her lip, knowing that it was true, but not trusting her own feelings, grabbed another cardboard box off the shelf, and quickly paid. Feeling dirty and stupid, about the whole thing.

The dye was in her hair. She was in a sense starting over. She had Alex now, and she was going blonde. Everything felt different, the hair fumes were making her sick. Lexie leaned over the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. Groaning she pushed herself off the toilet and sat down on the tile. Her eyes caught the extra cardboard box she had bought. She needed to use it. To prove herself wrong. Lexie grabbed the box, and tore it open, pulling out the white stick, which she promptly peed on. She sat waiting for the results of one test and waiting for the hair dye to soak. She needed to prove herself wrong. _She couldn't be pregnant... Could she? _She knew if the test read positive that the child she was caring could only have one father, and that was Mark. She knew deep down, that it was Mark's baby, because she had the symptoms while she was still with Mark. Mark just hadn't noticed, because he was too preoccupied with his pregnant 18 year old daughter. But, Alex. Alex. What was she going to do? _Damn it _She thought angrily. Why had life decided to throw her one to many freaking curve balls? Lexie sighed and picked up the test, eager and nervous to see what her fate would be. And there in huge block letters spelled out Lexie's fate: **PREGNANT**.

~M~

Meredith had hardly considered the possibility of the test turning out negative. It was just instinctive that she knew when she was pregnant. Even with all her knowledge though, she needed to take the test. Of course when it was positive, she didn't spazz or freak out. She smiled to herself, thinking "I hope he has his hair..." and then she rushed out to go tell Cristina. Everything was just how it should be. Meredith was trying to plan a simple way to tell Derek. Of course when she went to see him in his office, he seemed distracted, so she decided to tell him later, even though the excitement about having his baby, was bubbling underneath her cool exterior. Of course her excitement about it couldn't last long. The lockdown, had her nervous even though she didn't show it.

Why hadn't Derek said anything when she had been in his office? Why hadn't he told her? These questions raced through Meredith's mind as she and Cristina sat in the supply closet. Then on top of that, Cristina told her that Mr. Clark was going after her husband. God, that was just too much. She emptied her stomach contents into a plastic container. After she was done, she was determined to save her husband.

~L~

Four months, almost five months. Thats how long Lexie had been carrying Mark's child and no one in the whole freaking hospital knew, well other than her OBGYN. Lexie and Alex had continued sleeping together, for about a month after Lexie found out, but it was just too much on her to sleep with someone who wasn't the father of her child, she she shut Alex out of her life, out of her sex life at least. She still saw him around the house and the hospital.

Lexie stood staring at the chart in her hand. Thinking over what had happened two days ago. Mark had practically proposed to her. She had been she nervous that he was even speaking to her, let alone telling her that he still loved her and that he wanted to marry her. Her first instinct was that he knew about her pregnancy, but there was no way he could, Lexie had soon realized. He had no idea, and yet he still wanted to marry her. She should have told him right then and there, but she fumbled for words, and ended up saying nothing that made any sense, while he walked away.

Lexie had decided to tell him today. But the fucking lockdown had shut her down, and she ran around the hospital, checking out everyone. Now she was staring at the chart. Staring at the signature line. Only an attending could sign it. She sighed and walked over to Mark. The only attending on the floor. She stomped up to him. "Mark, I need an attending's signature." "Lockdown. Kinda crazy right? You think its serious?" "Mark can you just sign the form?" "I miss you." "Mark I'm pregnant" Lexie growled at him, without knowing. His face totally changed, but before he could respond, shots rang out.

TBC

**Sorry for the shortness... Hope you liked... I know the Meredith part was short, but there will be more in the next chapter**


	2. How You Remind Me

**How You Remind Me **

~M~

For the second time that day Meredith felt as if she was in a daze. Meredith stood with Cristina on the balcony opposite of Derek. She looked across to the other balcony and fear rose up in her chest. It took every muscle in her body not to scream at the man who was holding a gun to Derek to get the hell away from him. Her breaths were unequal and she couldn't speak. All she wanted to do was run up and save her husband. Thats all she wanted at the moment. If it wasn't for Cristina holding onto her arm, she would have gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mr. Clark lower the gun away from her husband. Cristina's grip loosened too. Meredith waited for Mr. Clark to walk away from her husband. She was waiting for him to leave so she could run up to him and scream to him that she was having his baby. But Mr. Clark didn't walk away, April burst through the double doors yelling to Derek that she was so glad he was OK. Then two shots rang out.

Meredith screamed long and hard. No, it couldn't be.

~L~

Mark gathered Lexie into his arms and shielded her from any possible gun shots. Pandemonium broke out. People were screaming and running for the exits. Mark still had Lexie in his arms, quickly rushed to the elevator, making sure Lexie didn't see the dead body of the nurse on the floor. The door to the elevators opened and Mark, still holding Lexie, rushed inside. Inside the elevator neither Mark or Lexie spoke. Lexie scared out of her mind, and Mark was just focused on getting Lexie out of there.

Then the elevator stopped.

"Dammit" Mark cursed and put Lexie on her feet. He walked over and pounded on the door, nothing happened.

Mark decided he might as well talk to his ex-girlfriend.

"What does Karev think about the baby?" Mark asked looking at the ground.

Lexie had tears in her eyes, and shook her head, she was scared to death and all Mark wanted to do was talk about the baby! "Mark, the baby's yours." She finally said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

She nodded, tears gently falling down her face. Mark went over to her and held her in his arms. "Lex," he said and kissed her top of her head.

"Mark... Mark... Mark!" Lexie cried and groaned in agony. Mark released her, "What's the matter?"

She clutched his arm and looked down where blood was streaming down her thighs. Tears came harder now. "I'm having a miscarriage" she said barely audible.

Mark eyes grew huge at what she just said. There was no way to save their child, so Mark slumped down on the floor and pulled Lexie into his lap.

TBC

**Once again sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to give a little chapter bc of all the alerts I got! Thank You!**


End file.
